Sam the Skeleton
by She wolf warrior
Summary: Hear the story of the long lost daughter of Sans the skeleton. Nya.
1. Chapter 1

Mess up chapter


	2. The basics

Name: Samantha, Sam

Species: Human and Skelton hybrid

Powers: Gasterblasters. Can turn herself into a Gasterblaster.

What she looks lookslike: Long and white wavy hair, light purple hoodie with grey fur, half head ishuman, other half skeleton, eye on skeleton side is an eye socket, eye socket turns Bluewhen fighting.

Personality: Shy, Brave, quiet, strong, and merciful (unless you kill a family member)

* * *

"Dear diary, day 3 of the search for dad. Toreil let me go after she saw I was half monster. Better cover that up again. Beyond the door wassnow, snow, and moresnow. It stinks. Like, I mean ut being cold stinks. It doesn't actually

stink. Thank god. Anyway, this was Sam, signing out again." Sam wrote in her diary.

"Well, better go." Samsaid. She got up and started walking. A stickwas in the path. Being careful to make sure she wasn't noticed, she stepped over it.

Using her advanced hearing, she herd someone behind her. They hadn't yet noticed her. Sam his in the trees. A short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie walked down the road.

He was humming something that sounded a lotlike Sam's own theme music, Megalovania. It was her fathers as well, so she couldn't call it her own.

She continued to follow this skeleton. Hehad a run in with a skeleton known as Papyrus. Sam learned that the shorter skeleton was known as Sans.

Sam finally put the piecestogether. The music, the cloths, a skeleton. How had she not seen this before? This was her dad!

She continued to follow Sans. Seeing as all that he did was sleep, she decided to follow Papyrus instead. He was a little more interesting. He attended cooking lessons with a last named Undyne, he wanted to capture a human to join the road guards, and  
/he has very interesting cooking methods.

Still she'd eat it. Sam was starving! The last thing she ate was a pie, and that was 3 days ago!

When Papyrus placed it on the table in front of the window, Sam decided to make her move. When Papyrus left, she opened the window and gabed the spaghetti.

Just as she was about to take her first bight, a deep, yet playful,voice said, "Hey Kiddo, what are yadoing?" It was Sans. "I- I'm sorry! I just haven't eaten in 3 days and it looked so good! And I just-" "Save it. Didn't you parents ever

teach you stealing is wrong?" "How ironic." Sam said to herself. "I'll let it slid only because you haven't eaten in 3 days. But next time, just ask us." Sans said as he walked into the house.

"Whew! That was close! It's pretty dark. I guess it's time for adiary entry!" Sam said. She crawled into a bush covered in snow (what did you expect?) and began to write.

"Dear diary. YES! I did it! I found my dad! He's a skeleton and he's super nice! Mom always wanted me to meat him, and now I am! He just, doesn't know I'm his kid. His name is Sans. He's kinda lazy. I guess that's where I get my laziness from. He

really likes puns! His brother, Papyrus, doesn't like them though. Well, I can't wait to tell him who I really am! This is Sam, signing out!"

Sam put her diary in her jacket'spocket (It's a small diary) and fell asleep.

Sans walked over to the bush where the girl was sleeping. She seemed so frail. When she said she hadn't eaten in 3 days, Sans couldn't believe it! She looked like she was starved her whole life! Maybe she had been. Who knows.

Sans looked at the girl. Her white hair looked so pretty in the moonlight(even though monsters don't have a sun and a moon, let's pretend they do!)

Sans saw a journal. He picked it up and read the first page. The date was January 10th, 2006. It had some really sloppy had writing on it, like it had been written by a 5year old. It said:

Dear diary, Hello! Dis is my first diary! I am Samantha! Dis is a birthday present from my best friend, Anne! She is 6 years old, like me! I like it very much. I'll write in it everyday from now on! Bye!

Sans flipped through the pages. Samantha had really written in this everyday ever since she got this. Sometimes twice! Sans put the diary down next to the girl, and left.

* * *

 **Okay! End of first chapter! Yay! Please R+R! I love you all! Boi! Nya!**


	3. Chapter 2

Sam woke up. She was wet and cold. She must have melted the snow while she was asleep. She took of her coat and pulled a new one out of her backpack. It was black with a scull on it. It was perfect for the winter climate.

Sam stood up. "Okay. I need breakfast." She said. She could just steal from Papyrus and Sans again, but after Sans' warning, she didn't dare. She had some money. She saw a restauranton her way into Snowdin. What was it called? Grilbys, or something.

Sam walked over to Grilbys. It was nice and warm in there. Sam took off her jacket and tied it around her waist. The white shirt she was wearing was rather dirty. It haddirt stains from the bushes she had slept in. Her arms had a couple scratches from  
her fall.

A horsemonster slid up next to the 14 year old girl. "Hello there pretty." He said to her. "Names Jack. What's yours?" "My name's Sam, now go away." Sam said, waiting for the flame person. "Aw c'mon girl! You dig me. I know I- AHH!" Sam had used  
her powers to grab Jack's soul, and push him against the wall.

"I THOUGHT HUMANS DIDN'T HAVE MAGIC!" A dog monster yelled. Flames started to aperin Sam's skeleton eyes. "WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HER EYE?" Anothermonster yelled. Sam's hair had fallen, and people could see her eye.

"SHE'S NOT HUMAN!" 

Sam stopped holding Jack's soul. She ran out of the restaurant as fast as she could. She put her jacket back on, and put the hood up.

She ran into someone, and fell onto the ground. He was about her hight. She looked at them. It was Sans. "Hey! Watch where you-" He said. Sams hood gad been knocked down whenshe ran into him.

Sam got up and ran. "Kid wait!" Sans said. He grabed her soul. "Dangit!" She said to herself. "Sans, let go!" She yelled at him. "How do you know my name?" "JUST LET GO!" Sam yelled. Sans still held on. "I TOLD YOU TO LET GO!" Sam yelled. A bony tail  
Sproutedout of her lower back. She grewclaws. Her face turned into one if a gasterblaster's, and her body mached it.

Sans let go of her soul in shock. Sam ran into the forest behind Snowdin. After about 5 minuets, she turned back to normal. She pulled out a newshirt, jacket, and pants. The jacket was a light blue, with a little paw print on the pocket.

"Great. Just great. I don't even feel like writing in my diary right now." Sam said.

"What do I do now?"

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2! I love the support you guys are giving me. You dabest! Anyway, please R+R! Boi! Nya!


	4. Chapter 3

"Dear Diary, UGH! WHY?! Why did I have to freak out? I just _hate_ being flirted with! If I hadn't have freaked out, then I would have been fine. Now I'm found out, scared and STILL hungry! This isSam,signing out."

Sam sat in a bush. It had been about 5 hourssince she freaked out, andsince then, wanted signs had been put up, royal guards had been plad everywhere, and Sam had seen an interview of Jack the horse guy, and he had made it sound so much worse

thanit really was.

A rustling came from another bush. Sans walked out. "Hey,Kid!" He whispered to Sam. "What do you want?" She responded. "I uh.. I thought you might want this." Sans held out a platewith a hamburger and french fries on it. It was still warm.

Sam crawled out of her bush and took the plate. She bit into the burger. Sweet relief! Sam would have ate her arm if she went another dat without eating.

"So kid."

"Actually it's Sam."

"Sam. I like that. So anyway, Sam."

"Yeah?"

"I know whoyou are."

Sam stopped eating theHamburger. Sans sat there and watched her for a while, then pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you so much." Sans said. Tears started to run down his bone cheek. Sam also started to cry.

Maybe her freak out was for the best.

* * *

 **Aww! So sweet! I hope you all like this chapter! Please R+R! Boi! Nya!**


	5. Chapter 4

Sans and Sam hugged for a good five minutes, before the sound of footsteps brought them back to reality. "Footprints are leading over here sir!" A guard said. "Yes! I'll go ahead. Keep a look out for her." A girlsaid. A wolf monster guard stepped  
/out of the bushes. It's eyes were bright yellow, and the armor was shiny and silver (A/N Shouldn't it be dead?)

"Ha ha! I found her! Alert the general!" The wolf said as shestarted to run away. "Oh no you don't!" Sam said. She touched the wolf. Her hand turned a light blue. The wolf started to shrink. Eventually, it became a normal dog.

"H- how did you do that?" Sans asked. "It's a power I have. I can absorb the SOULS of both humans and monsters, even when they're still alive. They eventually turn into what there based on. Like if I used my power on you, you'd becomehuman." Sam

explained.

A glow started to show up around Sam's forearm. When it disappeared, only the bones were left. "Y-your hand!" Sans said. "Oh yeah. It does that when ever I absorb a soul. I can return it, and I become normal, see?" Sam touched the little dog. It started  
/to grow bigger, until it returned to normal, except it was asleep.

"You don't remember why you're here, or who I am. You shall return home." Sam snapped her fingers, and the wolf woke up. It say Sam and yelled "IDON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" and ran off. "I guess that's the last thing he remembers." Sam said. "Heh.

And I thought you would just have my powers." Sand said.

"Hey Sans?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you dad?"

Sans stared at Sam for a minuet, then started to smile.

"Of course."

"Can I also sleep at your place? Till the whole "Murderous monster - girl thing blows over?"

"Sure kid."

Sans gabed Sam's hand and used a short cut to get home.

* * *

Papyrus was sitting in the kitchen when they arrived.

"SANS! WHO IS THIS HUMAN?" he asked.

"Papyrus, you might take this as a surprise-"

"You most likely will." Sam added.

"Anyway, this is my... Daughter, Sam." Sans said, barely managing to get that last part out.

"WHAAAAA?! DOES THAT MEAN I'M AN DUNKLE!?" Papyrus yelled.

"Yes Papy."

"THIS IS AMAZING! I HAVE A NIECE! COME ON SAM! I'LL SHOW YOU THE GUEST ROOM!" And with that, papyrus dragged Sam off to a room that was never used.

"Heh. I guess things just got a lot more interesting in Snowdin."

* * *

 **So I know chapter 3 was short, but I also put this in, so that makes up for it! Now announcements! In a QnA, called Undertale QnA, you can ask the cast of undertale questions! Including Sam! That's all I need to say! Please R+R! Boi! Nya!**


	6. Explanations

Sam sat in her room. She was drawing a picture of Sans, Papyrus, and herself all happy together. It was rather good. A knock on the door made her come back to reality.

"Hey, Sam."It was Sans.

"Yeah dad?"

"I was wondering, how'd you get into the underground anyway?"

"Mom told me about mount ebot when I was little. She said when I was older, I could go and find you. I'm 14 now, so I thought I was old enough."

"Huh."

"Dad. I have a question for you."

"Shoot kiddo."

"Why'd you leave mom and I?"

This question suprisred Sans. He thaught he would never have to answer that.

"You were born underground. In this very house actually. Your mom wanted you to grow up on the surface. I didn't want to leave Papyrus here, and I didn't want to kill 2 humans, or steal 2 human SOULS.I let her kill 2 minor monsters to pass. I held  
off Asgore foryou two. I missed you two everyday since." Sans said. His eye socket started tearing up.

Sam used her sleeve to wipe them away. "It's okay. I'm here. Mom's always with us. She's been with us ever since the day she-" Sam cut herself off. She had started to tear up herself.

"Died." Sans finished her sentence.

It was quiet for a while, until Sam broke the silence.

"It happened about a week before I left for ebot. She got sick. Her last words were 'find Sans.' I had to speak at the funeral. I told them herlast words,grabbed mybag, and left to find you. I didn't wearanything fancy, just  
this." Sam pulled out a black jacket with a broken heart on it.

"I make them in my spare time. This one has a brother, except its heart is whole." Sam pulled out another jacket. It was like the lastone, exceptwith a whole heart.

"I don't plan on going back to the surface, even though I could without killing anyone. Heak, I might even be able to free the underground, SOUL still in takt. But I've got nothing up there. I just wanna be with my family."

"I guess you got your wish." Sans said. He pulled her into a hug.

This was all Sam needed, 

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 6! Done! I hope you like it! Please R+R! And check out that QnA i mentioned in the last chapter. Oh! And read a fanfic called "Sans the dad" It's what would happen if Sans had kept Sam. Boi! Nya!**


	7. The call

It had been about 2years since Sam moved in with Sans and Papyrus, and they had come back to the surface, due to a 6year old girl named Frisk.

Sam had started to wear her hair up in a pony tail since the came up.

Frisk waslike a sister to Sam. She always hung out at Sam's house. Sam always helped her out with her homework. They always played after dinner. Sam also shared a room with Frisk whenever she spent the night.

Frisk and Sam sat in their room and played go fish. "Do you have..." Sam tried to look at Frisk's cards. "Hey that's cheeting!" Frisk yelled. "Rats! Fouled again by the amazing Frisk!" Sam said. The 8year old giggled.

"Okay. Time for luck." Sam looked At her own cards. She had 6 cards and 2 pairs, while Frisk had 4 cards, and 3 pairs. Samhad an ace, a six of diamonds, a 2 of spades, a queen, a joker, and a king.

Sans quietly stepped in. He looked at Frisk's cards. He made a 6 then a diamond. "Do you have a six of diamonds?" Sam asked, know she would be right. "Aw man! You got it!" Frisk said as she handed her step sister the card.

Before she handed it to her she looked behind her and saw Sans looking at her cards. "Hey! Daddy helped you!" Frisk said pulling back the card. "Yes but I also guesses, because Dad could've been lying to me." Sam said, as she took the card from Frisk's  
hand.

"So dad, why'd you come in here?" Sam asked Sans. "You have a call from a 'friend' " Sans said as he handed his daughter the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sam?" A boy asked from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Alex! Yeah this is Sam."

Alex was Sam's best friend. He was the first person she may when she started middleschool. She had wandered into the wrong classroom! Alex had helped her find the right room. And guess what! They had almost all the same classes!

Alex had dirt blondhair, with a streak died white to mach Sam's hair. He haddark blue eyes, and lot's if freckles.

"I was wondering..."

"What?"

"Would you like to join me for a movie?"

"Yeah man! I bet we could-"

"Not as friends. As a couple.."

"Oh." Sam had not expected this. "I- I'd love to join you. What time?"

"Saturday at 5:00 pm."

"Okay! Are you gonna pick me up? Cause I haven't taken my drivers license yet."

"Yeah. I- I'll see you then!"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Sam hung up. She did NOT expect Alex to ask her that. Alex had had a minor crush on her when they first met, but she didn't know it still existed!

Sam turned around to see her dad on the couch. "So, what dud you guys talk about?" He asked. "Okay. Dad, don't freak out, but I've got my first date." "WHAT?! Withwho? And when?!" "With Alex and this Saturday at 5:00 pm."

"WHAT?!" Sam turned around and say Frisk. "Sam got a date? And it's tomorrow?" She said. "What are you going to wear?" Frisk asked. "I don't know." Sam responded. "We'll let's go upstairs. Daddy, I'm going to need to use your phone. I need to make a  
call." 

* * *

**Yay! Frisk is inviting a friend to help Sam! I hope this chapter isn't to short. Also, please cheak out a story called "Sans the dad" It's if Sans had kept Sam! And Sam is 4 on this! SHE'S SO CUTE! Thanks for reading! Pls R+R! Boi! Nya!**


	8. The date part 1

**Getting ready**

* * *

"Okay Frisk, what do you want? I have to get reader for my date, which is in a few hours." Sam said as she looked at the time on her phone. "That's what I want to help you with! I invited a few friends over to help. They've had a look at your closet  
and, well... It's not that 'up to date'." Frisk said.

"Excuse me Missy, but I-" A knock on the front door took them away from there conversation. 

* * *

**Sans POV**

* * *

I walked over to the front door. It was probablythr friends Frisk had invited over. I opened it up.

"Oh great. Frisk, Sam, you're friends are here!" 

* * *

**No one's POV**

* * *

Sam and Frisk walked into the living room.

"Frisk darling!"

"Ah great." Sam whispered to herself.

"Hi Mettaton! Hi Maddy!" Frisk said to her Friends.

Maddy was the robotic daughter of the robot Mettaton. He though. It would be so cool if he had a daughter for attention, but eventually she stole his heart. Maddy was also in Sam's classes, so she has to suffer her everyday! Of course, Maddy was still  
a good friend of Sam.

"Hello Sam!" Mettaton called from the door. Sam was still on the stairs. "Hey Mettaton. Hey Maddy."

Mettaton had started walking back to his pink conversable. "Uh Mettaton, what are you doing?" Sam asked. "Did Frisk not tell you? We're going shopping!" "But I don't have that much money!" Sam said. "Oh Darling, being a celebrity you get sales, also I'm  
rich, so yeah. Come on Darling!" Mettaton graved Sam's rist and pulled her to the car.

 **Time jump cause I'm lazy**

 ****

"Okay darling! Show us the first outfit!" Mettaton said as he, Frisk, and Maddy sat outside of the fitting room.

Sam walked out in a short dress that was orange and had a sun hat on.

"Oh Darling what was I thinking! Through it in that pile." Mettaton pointed to a "return to shelf" pile. Sam put on the next outfit and put the dress away.

"Okay darling show us!"

Sam walked out on a poofy pink dress with a handbag.

"I never thought Iwas say this but, it's to pink!" Mettaton dramatically said. Everyone in the area gasped, even Sam.

* * *

 **Multiple cloth changes later**

* * *

"Uh Mettaton? Are you sure you want me to put this on?" Sam help up a black dress. "Yes darling! Black is the color of the season! After all, it is winter."

"Y'know what? No. I'm going to pick out my own outfit, because you picked out a mountain of clothes, and I've only got 3 hours, and I still need my makeup done!" Sam said.

Sam walked over to the Tee shirt department. She pulled out a darkblue shirt. Then some skinny jeans, some black boots,and finally, a small fur coat. 

* * *

**One clothes change later**

* * *

Sam stepped out of the changing room. "Sam, you look gorgeous!" Maddy said. "I know! But know I only have one hour till I go, and my makeup-" "Don't worry about it darling! I'll be doing you're makeup!" Maddy said. 

* * *

**One Makeup session later**

* * *

Sam looked into the mirror. Her lipstick was a light pink. Her eye-shadow was a light blue, and she had light blue blush.

"So what do you think?" Maddy asked.

"I think you should be a makeup girl when you grow up!"

"Aw thanks! But now we need to get you home because you're date will be here in 30 minuets."

"WHAT!?" 

* * *

**One short car trip later**

* * *

Sam walked into the house. Papyrus was the first one to see her. "MY NIECE HAS RETURNED! AND MY DOES SHE LOOK PRETTY!"

"Pretty? Pretty? Papy she's not pretty," Sans said, "She's beautiful."

"Daddy!" Sam said to him.

* * *

"Ding dong!" went the door bell. Sam answered. "H-hey Sam." Alex said. Georgia was wearing a blight blue shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hey Alex! I'm almost ready to go, just got to get my purse. Daddy don't scare him off. Papyrus watch Daddy. Frisk keep an eye on all or them. You're the most responsible person I know."

Sam walked up stairs to get her purse, when she returned she saw Sans staring at Alex, and papyrus was making spaghetti, and Frisk was staring intensely at Sans.

"I'm back! We can go now."

Alex and Sam walked to Alex's car. It was one of the newer models. It was also black.

 _"I wonder what will happen tonight."_ Sam wondered to herself.

* * *

 **Yay! Sam's on her first date! Maybe she'll have her first kiss too... Anyway, please R+R! Boi! Nya!**


End file.
